bleachplatinumheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakai Chikara
Name: Hakai Chikara Alias: The Destroyer Gender: Male Age: 956 Appearance Age: 26 Appearance: '(See picture) '''Controller: '''Kylekaotikk '''Link to profile: '''http://bleachplatinumhearts.motionforum.net/t2977-hakai-chikara-t-h-e-d-e-s-t-r-o-y-e-r 'Personality: Known for his rapid destruction, The Destroyer is a very, very determined and can be considered as a sadist. He would not be considered, a 'heartless being' because even he does have a soft side. Although it rarely shows, he is a very lonely guy. A lot of people are scared of him just because of his rank. Overall, he is rather collected, thinking out situations thoroughly before jumping to conclusions. As said, he is a sadist and doesn't mind seeing people in pain, he embraces it. Blood does not faze him in the slightest. {C}When in battle, he is very collected and smart when it comes to tactics. Even when he is in a dire situation he acts like normal and thinks through EVERYTHING. Usually, he will not hold back. He see's Zin, The Vizard Corps leader as his target he will crush anyone and anything that gets in his way, even if it be his own members. However, he doesn't like to hurt them, he would only do so if they betrayed him. Hakai is not a person you would feel intimidated by at first glance, but his voice is deep and menacing and could strike fear into your heart quickly. {C}Hakai Chikara does not consider himself to be, 'the most powerful'. Though, he more considers himself more powerful than The Vizard Corps. Due to his hatred for Zin, he often trains his members to their full extent, preparing them for anything. His name alone means 'Destruction Force.' Under all this, if he is in a outstanding fight, he can tend to go a little... crazy and want to destroy everything in his wake. However, this is extremely rare to push him this far in a fight. On the inside, Hakai can be quite the little kid and joker. Normally, his calm and steady attitude is shown but in some cases he can be somewhat similar to personality as kon and joke around fight with his members or anyone else he is friends with. He holds a large rivalry with Zin especially in a fight, similar to what ichigo and Renji have. About almost everything, he is very competitive and attempt to 1up everyone if he is given the chance. While this side barely shows, there are some people who bring this out in him, really close friends. Hakai is a very loyal person. If he said he was going to do something he would do it without a doubt. Depending on the danger risk, he normally never ever turns down a request for when someone needs his help or when someone just needs something done for them in general. History {C}Hakai was always a lonely guy. Even at the early age, he was picked on and humiliated in front of his entire town. Being a only child was hard during those times, over 900 years ago. His family wasn't poor, nor were they rich, they were doing absolutely fine in the world financial wise. However, they were not doing fine in other ways. They were rough, cruel and discriminative parents to him. They despised him for becoming who he was, he was a kid with a vivid imagination and crushed his dreams, hopes and everything along with it. He could barely stand it. It killed him inside. They always made him do horrible jobs, ruining his life even at an early age, he did not care about them in the slightest. At the age of 16, he was walking down a dark ally way, the sounds of horse and cattle rumbling past the street. A voice whispered out to him from the shadows, erupting and shrouding him like a bad smell. A figure of black emotion... heartless feelings and a sadness shrouded the air, it stuck to him, clinging onto his clothes dragging him down. It felt heavy, like a massive weight had been dropped directly on his shoulders. What was happening to him? All was black, nothing could be seen or heard. What was going on? For a good few hours, all he could see was the drowning dark black smog that covered his eyes and ears. He could feel himself moving, he didn't know what it was, why? What was going on? The black smog exploded off of his body, the feeling of a knife grasped into his hand. Blood slipped of the knife, dropping into a wide open mouth on the floor at his feet. The knife was covered in crimson red blood. Glancing around, blood was everywhere, at his feet; his parents. Dead. Cold. Bleeding. The blood from the knife continued to drip into the fathers mouth that was on the floor at his feet. Yet, Hakai didn't budge. Not a single movement or hesitation. Rather... he was pleased. Hakai had thought about taking revenge on them for so long... so damned long! His wish had finally come true. The blood stained his clothes, his skin and his memory. Forever. He began to laugh maniacally, his parents blood soaking into the floor deeper and deeper. Repeatedly, he stabbed... stabbed... and stabbed into them again and again. Over and over. He repeated for ages and ages until the local police and services came in, pulling him away and repeatedly forcing him away from the bodies of his parents. Almost at this exact moment, they sentenced him immediate death, not trial, nothing. Even to this day, he doesn't know what the smog was... he seeks to find out. Hakai was always a man that desired victory. Even from his early years as a shinigami, right up until now. At first, he joined the 11th division in an attempt to further his fighting skills, training with his comrades and everything. However, soon this back fired... on everyone. He thought it was all bullshit. The rules, the paperwork, everything. Hakai lost the plot, taking out countless people as he raged. Before anyone of high authority could arrive, he had escaped, injuries covering his body. His zanpakuto clenched tighter and tighter into his hand. Running further and further, the insane member ran into the forest deeper and deeper until he found the a good place to take refuge. Hakai spent a while just camping out here all up until a group of travellers passed by. They told him they could creating him stronger, maybe him be able to posses the power of what he fought. Without question, the former 11th division member went with them. However... he did not know what would be in stock for the near future. His eyes widened as he awoke, his muscular body was laying on a table, his hands feet and entire body strapped down onto it. It was metal, freezing on his back and creating him mad and madder. By this time, they had conducted multiple surgeries and tests on him, attempting to create 'the ultimate being'. They were insane, even more so than Hakai. However, they stayed true to their word... they made him what the promised... a vizard. "What have we created?" Reiatsu filled the room, encasing everyone and everything inside of it. The scientists crumbled with fear. The shackles broke, letting loose the beast. A long dark mask covered his face, smoke poring out from his nose. A red light filling his eyes. Within a flash the scientists, nameless they remain, we slaughtered. Within a flash, Haiki was gone. Tumbling, the man was weak and filled with rage. Screams yelled out as he grasped the mask and tried tremendously to rip the mask off, using all of his strength. The mask shattered! It was hard for him, this experience haunted him forever, but set up the sadism he now has. Sitting in a forest far away from seireitei, he was camping for years on end. Ever so slowly, going more insane and insane with the overwhelming strength they had given him. He even went so insane, he resorted to crushing his blade up so they became into the shape of body Piercing's. These now metal pieces of blade, he pushed slowly and slowly into his skin. Into his face, into his ears, into his chest. This gave him sense of security, that nobody could take his zanpakuto away from him. He was one with it. They were together, as one body. Eventually, he explored his new obtained power, he found he could create the hollow technique, garganta and cero. Using garganta he travelled to the world known as human world, earth. Karakura. He had heard about a vizard group being started up by the well known Arjan brothers. He thought he would try his luck there. However even there, he hated they way they thought, their rules and trickery. They were just like the foul shinigami in his eyes. Like the 11th division, he went berserk. It started to become a cliche thing with him. Tearing up the place, he challenged the leader, Zin Yuudeshi to a fight in honour of ruling the corps. With pure skill and no help, Zin was victorious. This moment was forever scared in Hakai's mind. Tearing away at him, making him hate Zin more and More. "D-damn you, you filthy corps!" Purely outraged by the fact the only group of people he could relate to, that shared the same power believed in such rubbish rules. Before them, he never knew that there was so many powerful people out there. A thought snapped to mind, the people that everyone was vsing, hollows and arrancar... what were their ordeals? What rules did they have? It was something of great significance to him. Opening a garganta, he travelled quickly and swiftly to the world known as Heuco Mundo. Upon arriving, he was seen a shinigami and nearly struck down by the arrancar, but before that could happen he managed to strike a deal with the leader, Ashlei Clixx allowing a new type of faction to be made... a faction of hollowfied shinigami. size=18bThe Monsutā/b/size Under strict orders, he was forced to make and assemble a force powerful enough to work with the arrancar and their allies. They were told to be stationed in K-world along side the Kokuryuteishi alliance. Surprisingly enough, they had everything that was need for Hakai to start the revolution of Monsutā vizard he had a dream for. The type of soldiers that ran under his rules, his choices and his way of life. As he expanded his empire, Hakai constantly trained with the k-worlds warriors furthering his abilities and powers, enough to crush all who a pose, shinigami and vizard alike. Even humans. Zanpakuto powers {C Zanpakuto Name: Iwa Kinzoku (Rock Metal) Iwa's body is largely made out of metal, bits like his arms legs, chest are even metal. The only parts on him that aren't is his face and neck. Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: Hakai's sealed Zanpukto are all of the body piercings seen across his body. These are infused to his body so that he may never lose sight or control of his Zanpukto at any given time. The reason for this is because he took note of what Zin himself did to modify his Zanpukto to fit his needs more. As such, Hakai cut the metal blade from his Zanpukto completely off and decided to cut it up into multiple pieces in order to actually become one with his blade. Thus, with all of that work done, it has given him the abilities stated below. 'Sealed Zanpakuto Abilties' Enhanced Strength And Defense: Thanks to uniting with his Zanpukto, some of the strength that came from the steel part of his blade merged with his overall body strength. What this means is that Hakai has the ability to pierce through walls with a fine edge like a sword, withstand many heavy impacts, dish out intense blows to opponents and even vibrate his body enough to cut THROUGH other people. So, just like Zin, he is dangerous even in his sealed state. Body Producing Metal: In this state, Hakai is also able to produce very sharp and deadly pieces of metal from his body. He can craft many types of weapon's, attack's and shields from this ability. This obviously makes him decently skilled in the arts of weapons as well. It's another way to hopefully counter Zin some day. 'Shikai' Release Phrase: '''Roar, Iwa Kinzoku! '''Shikai Appearance: '''When Hakai transforms into his Shikai state, an intense serge of power begins to weigh down on a five hundred meter area. It's enough to blow back most people below two tier, even. Apart from that, after this uprising in power is complete, Hakai is engulfed within an intense amount of black reitsu that covers his entire body almost like smoke. This intense coating of black "smoke"is meant to protect, defend and even heal Hakai in some cases. Not only that, but when he enters Shikai, even his skin seems to become a blacker while his eyes have an intense red glow to them. '''Enhanced Vision: His eyes aren't just for show and tell. Once he transforms into his Shikai State, Hakai gains the ability to see for distances up to five thousand meter away. Not only that, but he can also detect different people, animal's and other various objects within the distance. He also retains the ability to see even within the night or within dark area's. Enhanced Strength: '''During his transformation into Shikai, each of the muscles within Hakai's body become enhanced, strengthen and made stronger with the help of his Zanpukto and reitsu. With a single punch alone, he is able to shatter most car's, boulders and small buildings. So, needless to say, he gets a powerful increase in strength power. '''Enhanced Speed: Since he is not as enormous as most others are with their strength, he also gains a speed increase from transforming into his Shikai state. He can move at great speeds during combat, launch off attack's quickly and counter if need to thanks to his speed. It's even possible for him to reach speeds of up to four hundred miles per hour during peak combat. Vibration:'''The black, reitsu smoke around him can manipulate the particles it is made up from and cause them to vibrate at the same level as a Quincy's Seele Schneider. This is used for cutting through rock, metal's, various attack's and even right through people. He tends to use this in quick burst, though, so he doesn't waste too much reitsu on it. Planning to surprise people with this technique more then anything. '''Deadly Smoke: Hakai is capable of producing vast amounts of smoke from the black reitsu coating him or producing large amounts of smoke from inside of his body. Typically, Hakai chooses to fill a large area of up to three hundred meters with intense black smoke that can acts like an acid almost. Burning most people's skin off, attempting to blind people's eyes, causing wounds to open up on their body and it's even able to destroy non-living things rather quickly. Such as if Hakai was to blow his smoke down on a building, it wouldn't take long for it to crumble into ash. Though, that's not the only thing he can do with his smoke. By combining it with the smoke covering his body, he can vibrate the particles within it and send large waves of vibrating smoke at opponents that can cut their bodies open rather easily. It can also be used to hide the weapon's his body makes as well; such as cloaking a hidden dagger or sword within a plum of smoke. This can be a seriously lethal technique if fused with kidou, alternative abilities and etc. Durable Skin: 'Just as his eyes are not just for show, so is his skin. When he enters Shikai, his skin darkens because it attains an ability where he is able to soften the impact of most blows thanks to the fusion process he made with his Zanpukto. What this means is that his body gains the same type of durability any other powerful Zanpukto's blade would have. Increasing his overall defense. It's also possible for him to survive intense temperatures, intense blows, low oxygen area's and many other places a sword could survive without much effort thanks to modeling his body just like his Zanpukto. Making it all the more difficult to attack Hakai. And, with his skin, he can even take some fire, merge it with his smoke and strengthen his attack's. 'Bankai Bankai ''' '''Appearance: '''The metal pieces of sword on his body begin to glow a deep green, soon melting away allover onto Hakai's skin, within seconds it covers his entire body, head to toe in menacing and steel looking metal. Like shikai, his still has the speed boost he gains as well as the enhanced vision and strength also grows. '''Highly durable skin: His skin isn't just for show when he enters bankai, his entire body becomes engulfed with metal. Even his inner organs and flesh are mixed with metal, enhancing his durability heaps. Due to his metal body, he able to withstand much heavier blows that his normal skin. If he was to take a punch to the stomach while in shikai/sealed he would feel a gut wrenching pain, without a doubt. With Bankai activated, if he was to take a moderate punch to the stomach, he would barely feel much, making him feel pain but he would now be more resilient. However, such an ability isn't without downfalls. If having taken multiple hits on his body, once bankai is deactivated he will have bruises all over his body from where he had taken the hits. Basically, he uses the metal coating his skin as a pain killer for the moment. Even then, his body still takes damage that he can feel. It is just worse when he comes out of bankai. His punches and kicks along with this also become more effective due to his entire body being metal.Overall, the power and strength of this metal coating is as hard as steel. It will be hard for anyone to cut straight through this. Depending on the power of the hit, he will take no damage underneath at all. If it extremely hard though, he will have the bruises as said before. If you are aiming to crack open the steel, it is near impossible unless you have a overly powerful character. Only somebody like radioactive could crack his steel open. Even then, it grows back within 2 posts. '''Vibration: '''The black, reitsu smoke around him can manipulate the particles it is made up from and cause them to vibrate at the same level as a Quincy's Seele Schneider. This is used for cutting through rock, metal's, various attack's and even right through people. He tends to use this in quick burst, though, so he doesn't waste too much reitsu on it. Planning to surprise people with this technique more then anything. '''Black smoke increase: '''The black smoke in which he can create in shikai increases to a massive level. Similar to Byakuya's bankai when he releases he gains the power of more flower petals, Hakai gains more smoke. The smoke can be pored out from any part of his body whenever he wishes. He can create quite a bit of the black smog, but has to be preserved if using to much (Taking it back in). With this smoke, he can create all the things he could do in shikai as well as the techniques he can use with it. '''Smoke Solidification: '''As the name states, he can also turn this smoke into a metal solid wall or any shape he wishes. If he was to block someones attack by making a wall of smoke in front of him, then solidifying it to metal it would be able to withstand an attack from kidou all the way up to level 80 (The same damage it can withstand of a Hado 88 danku). This metal is extremely hard and is hard to budge if you don't have a highly destructive technique. Since his smoke is freely moveable, he can solidify the smoke into metal in any shape he so wishes. Similar as if you were to freeze water in a certain shape. When the smoke takes on a solid form, it becomes extremely heavy and can no longer float around in mid air and usually instantly drops to the floor with a thud. This is good for setting traps. He can turn it into metal and into smoke freely at his own will. '''Devils incarnate: '''Devils incarnate is typically an event only ability which allows Hakai to subdue a powerful ability in which only he can use. At the start of this move, Hakai drags his fists together, his hands open wide and a large green light starts to become emitted from the center of his palms. This signifies he has started the 'devil incarnate'. In theory, this ability could almost level an entire city in this single swipe however it has dramatic consequences. The main idea of this, is that when the green ball of light is revealed; it soon vanishes into thin air. Soon, it reappears above the battle field in a 1km line across the sky which then starts to grow a a deep red in the middle, the tip of a sword appears from inside the ball. A VERY large one. Around the size of a sky scraper, at that. Within the blink of an eye, 100 of these massive swords, sky scraper sized swords, are shot out across a area of 5 and half kilometers. These swords crush anything and everything below them and around them. The blades are extremely thick and can cut buildings in half with ease. In front of the green line is where the blades are shot out from. The absolutely obliterate the surroundings. However, something else happens when the blades are shot out and make contact with either a stopping force or the ground. Once they make impact, a thick smog, the same smog that Hakai uses, is released from little vents which are located on the blade. The smoke is released, covering a area of 100m around where the blade initially struck. This smoke can rot away at skin, cause people to go blind and destroy even more buildings or anything alive really that makes contact with the smoke.